benoitslammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Paul
Ron Paul is the creator of BRITAIN and the only known first level godly being. Beginnings Ron Paul was born back when the world was but an oyster in the infinity that is the blank slate that is nothingness. He created the world in his Eldritch form and has since nerfed himself to a human form in order to make the filthy nintendo scrubs allow him into tournaments. Start of the New World Ron began the new world in his Human form. His first creation was his most perfect creation. It was, of course, BRITAIN. BRITAIN was perfect in every way. All of the arseholes segmented into one area, the master race in another. Truly it was the epitome of perfection. Unforunately, to give perfection to another existance he had to sacrifice his own (because if both were better than everything else either A) they'd be tied and therefore not better than everything else, or B) one would be superior making the other imperfect) so he chose to sacrifice 1 year every decade to maintain the perfection of all of his other aspects; to make up for this he created 4 beings: his Admirals to lead the world in his decannual Paulsleep. The only thing to oppose it came about when the mad and evil kaiju, Barack Obama appeared. The First Battle Barack had made a new world, a bigger world, called America. Barack was power hungry, he couldn't let Ron's perfection pass as better than his and so, he garnered weaponry and began the first 'war' to have ever struck the face of the Earth. He was unprepared though, and vastly understimated the power of Ron Paul. Ron's master race wiped out the missile armed America using only their fists. Ron took half of America and rose it into the clouds to live in the heavens, and sent Barack and his imperfect half deep into the ocean floor. Return to the New World Ron Paul returned to the new world in a new form, a wiser, more powerful form than he had back during the early days of the golden era. He was still human but seemingly more powerful than your average bear. He led the new America to an age of technological grace, but could not match the perfection he succeeded at with BRITAIN. The Reckoning Barack returned in Year 199 bringing the end with him. And by the end, I of course mean the filthy Mayan sorcerers. They began to conjure a spell to cause the end unbeknownst to Ron Paul. He only found out close to the end, and sent out many warnings to the people of old America. They didn't listen. Barack realised his mistake too late. Ron told him of his fate and his entrapment in the nether world after the world imploded. What Barack didn't know was that Ron was too smart for him. He quicksaved before the entire event took place, and reloaded before killing off all the Mayans and trapping Barack in the nether worlds. The quicksave chronicles After the reckoning, Ron's quicksave was a bit corrupt. He remodeled the universe to include the eldritch beings that were his cousins or something; and Obama was on Earth again somehow. Category:People and Extraordinary Types Category:Elder God Pantheon Category:Pages that show we have no lives Category:First Level Godly Being